marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hobgoblin (Phil Urich, Watcher Datafile)
HOBGOBLIN Philip “Phil” Benjamin Urich secret In New York, Phil helped out his uncle at the new Front Line offices. Having a crush on his co-worker Norah, who was looking into "Goblin gangs" for a story, Phil ran off to one of the old Goblin hideouts, hoping to find something there to impress her with. Phil encountered and murdered Daniel Kingsley the twin brother of Roderick Kingsley, who was Hobgoblin at that time. After killing him, he became the Hobgoblin. Operating as a supervillain, he attacked a local think tank, and was confronted by Spider-Man. Catching the hero off-guard with his "Lunatic Laugh", Phil attempted to decapitate him. One of the think tank workers was able to disrupt the sonics to save Spider-Man, but Phil escaped with the experimental metal he came to steal. He delivered the metal to the Kingpin and became one of his operatives. Spider-Man and Black Cat fought Phil and the Kingpin to retrieve the experimental metal. During the fight, Phil's Lunatic Laugh caused the building to collapse, and he saved the Kingpin from falling to his death. Phil, as the Hobgoblin in the Kingpin’s employ, clashed unsuccessfully with Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, Agent Venom and Hercules among others. In an attempt to learn Spider-Man’s identity the Kingpin had Phil abduct Peter Parker. During the interrogation Roderick Kingsley, the original Hobgoblin appeared and engaged Phil. During their fight Parker escaped and Kingpin ordered the two Hobgoblins after him. They pursued Parker and both ended up battling Spider-Man. However, the fight was interrupted when Kingsley decided to just kill Urich, but changed his mind at the last moment and allowed Phil to retain the Hobgoblin persona on the condition that he would give Kingsley a cut of his profits. Reluctantly, Phil agreed. Behind on his payment to Kingsley, the former Hobgoblin suggested that Phil just had to steal the money; causing Phil to start a chain of bank robberies, which attracted the attention of the Superior Spider-Man. During their fight Phil’s tech began to fail, having been tampered with by the Tinkerer’s apprentice for Phil’s mistreatment of him, allowing Spider-Man to defeat Urich. Phil however, managed to escape, but having placed a spider tracer on him, Spider-Man was able to discover Phil's identity as the Hobgoblin, which he revealed to the public. With his secret revealed, Phil realized he had nowhere to run as his co-workers turned against him. Learning of his location Spider-Man confronted and defeated a manic Phil. He was later freed by Menace and delivered to the Goblin King, who upgraded his armor and weapons asking for his full dedication to Phil's only and new identity as the "Goblin Knight". Phil wears a modified version of the traditional orange Hobgoblin costume. Wings on the back of his suit allow him to fly without the use of a Goblin Glider. He uses the traditional Pumpkin Bombs and carries a flaming sword. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions Front Line Photographer, Goblin Legacy, Installment Debts Power Sets GOBLIN FORMULA ACCIDENT Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Sonic Blast D8, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Fast Healing. Spend a doom die to recover equal-sized physical stress during an action scene once. During a transition scene step back physical stress an additional time. SFX: Lunatic Laugh. When inflicting mental stress or disorienting complications on a target, step back Sonic Blast to add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Maniacal Rage. Double any Goblin Formula Accident power for one action. If the action fails, spend a doom die equal to or greater than the normal rating of the power die. Limit: Creeping Madness. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die to step up emotional stress from situations that overstrain Urich. IMPROVED HOBGOBLIN GEAR Cybernetic Senses D6, Electrical Blast D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Goblin Sword. Spend a doom die to change Weapon D8 into Energy Weapon D8 for the remainder of the scene. Against a single target, double Energy Weapon, remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Goblin Wings. When performing flight-related stunts, add a D6 or step up your stunt die. SFX: Improved Mask. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from airborne poisons or toxins, impaired vision, or sonic-based attacks. SFX: Pumpkin Bombs. Against a single target, step up or double a Weapons die. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Spider Sense Disruptor. Spend a doom die equal to or greater than an opponent’s Senses power, to change the power into a complication. The target may recover the power by removing the complication. Limit: Gear. Shutdown an Improved Hobgoblin Gear power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover power. Limit: Tinkerer’s Tech. Change an Improved Hobgoblin Gear power into a complication to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Remove the complication, or activate an opportunity to recover power. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Media Expert D8, Tech Rookie D6, Psych Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Goblin Legacy Category:Daily Bugle Category:Front Line